Dreams and Reality
by Sting500
Summary: Title may change: Don't really know how to summerize this cause it'll ruin the first chapter all i can say is it involves 'The Beast' i'll continue when i can probs a BBXRAE Enjoy plz review
1. The Dream

**Since I've had writters block on everything else i did what i couldand ended up with a new story the first chapter is very short and confusing but hey It'll get better and make more sense later on hopefully. PLZ REVIEW**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans**

**Dreams and Reality**

Chapter 1 :The Dream

Every corner he turned led him to the same place that dark room the one with the scratches on the walls the one where she lay there in a pool of her own blood the one place he feared to go the most and behind the now decaying corpse in front of him he could see two eyes, clear white eyes staring at him it was as if they were staring holes straight through him and it scared him more than anything.

He closed his eyes turned and ran but he hit something hard he opened his eyes to see a mirror he peered into it and fear coursed through his veins as he spotted the reflection of the Beast with the girl in Its teeth he turned but all he saw was another mirror and now the beast looked exactly like him only with white eyes.

"What did you do to her?" he screamed "What did you do to Raven!?" he was now terrified as his double stepped out of the mirror and stood in front of him with a sickening grin on his face his teeth covered with the blood of Raven.

"I didn't do anything" his double answered in a deep growl "Well not by myself anyway" he finished with a deep chuckle.

Beast boy looked from His other to Raven who was lying there motionless on the floor a bloodied and battered mess he looked back up to his duplicate "W-what do you mean" he managed to stutter out.

"Boy I am a part of you I did not do this we did" he laughed at the horrified look on Beast boys face before turning back Into the beast and growling at beast boy who fell to the floor with tears streaming down his face.

**Plz Review I hope you enjoyed this so far i know it's short but you know short nd sweet soo.**

**S'later .Sting500.**


	2. Returning to reality

**Ok seeing as alot of people enjoyed this story i thought i would continue so here is the second chapter of my story Enjoy**

**.Sting500.**

**p.s: please review its kind of annoying when you write things for people to read and you never get much feed back.**

****

**Chapter 2: Returning to Reality**

Beast Boy awoke with a start and sat up gasping for breath , he could feel the sweat sliding down his forehead before dripping gracefully off his chin, he squinted as the bright light began flooding into his eyes , after blinking a few times every thing came into focus and he looked around the room to make sure nothing had happened.

It was the dream again, the same dream he'd been having over the past few weeks, they had begun shortly after 'The Beast' incident when he had supposedly saved Raven, however even after Raven had said he'd saved her he still couldn't bring himself to believe her and ever since then he'd have this dream, the exact same one over and over of his Darker side killing Raven and saying that Beast boy had helped him do it.

The images of the dream haunted him, The sight of Ravens fragile body lying there in the centre of that dark room, her perfect pale stained with a crimson gloss of her own blood and then his duplicate holding her limp form in between it teeth, but the worst thing was that every time he woke from the dream he could smell the rotting flesh and dry blood and it made him cringe.

He quickly got of his bed that he noticed was covered in sweat and headed straight for the shower 'What does it mean?' he thought to himself as he turned the shower on before slipping off his boxers and getting in. 'Why does it always have to seem so real' this wasn't natural for Beast Boy he wasn't used to all these strange dark dreams and he wasn't used to thinking about it either.

Beast boy remained in the shower unmoving for several minutes still thinking to himself but was snapped out of it when the shower water turned ice cold "AAAH!" he screamed quickly leaping out of the shower with Goosebumps covering his body from where the cold water had struck.

He was thinking about getting back in the shower when a familiar drifted through his nose even someone who didn't have keen animal senses would know that what he could smell was bacon .  
'guess I'll finish my shower later' he thought as he dried his self of with a green towel and begun to dress himself in his usual uniform 'can't let Cy get away with cookin animals now can I' he chuckled at his thought before heading toward the main room and kitchen area.

The doors to the main room slid open in front of Beast Boy and he received quick glances from everyone except Raven before they all continued with their normal morning rituals.

Beast boy got right to business and went over to the fridge to get out the Tofu 'Cy will freak as soon as he sees it he always does now I put the Tofu….'

"Hey where's the Tofu!" Beast boy whaled he couldn't believe it he remembered putting a whole fresh batch on the top shelf in the fridge and now it was gone, he glanced around the room not receiving a single look of concern until finally he landed on Cyborg who had a large grin spread across his face.  
"Cy you didn't?" as soon as he saw Cyborg grin grow wider he knew he had 'I can't believe Cy threw away my tofu he knows I won't eat his meat' then he got an idea he knew if he found another option to Cyborg's meat it would really get on his half metal companions nerves. "Guess I'll just have oatmeal and soy milk" he said shrugging as if he didn't care.

"OATMEAL!! You'd rather have oatmeal than meat!?" when he received a nod his jaw dropped in disbelief he knew his green comrade didn't like meat but he was sure he could get him to eat some any way "preferred it when you were infected as the beast least then you ate real food" he whispered hoping no one would hear,.

But everyone did including Beast boy who just dropped the bowl he was holding and ran out the door Cyborg noticed everyone staring holes through him especially Raven, Cyborg was about to offer to apologise when Raven spoke up.

"I'll go talk to him" she said in her usual calm voice although Cyborg noticed it had a hint of concern as soon as she left Cyborg hung his head in shame.

Beast boy ran to his room and locked the door 'I can't believe Cy said that after all I've been through to just blurt it out like it didn't mean anything.' The memories of when he had become the Beast replayed in his mind, he remembered seeing Raven floating there looking helpless like nothing anyone did could save her, he hated seeing her like that because he knew she was strong and to see her like that was like taking away a lions pride and then throwing it back into the jungle to let it die. His memories of that night were suddenly replaced with ones of his dream which was even worse as he could see Raven just laying there covered in blood '…Raven…'he thought, then something clicked in his mind the one thing that could help stop these dreams was staring him in the face all along.

"Raven" he said out loud "m-maybe Raven can help me?"

**End Of Chapter**

**Ok there's the second chapter hope you enjoyed it want more good! i'll write when i can don't forget to review now**

**.Sting500.**


	3. The Talk

**This is the third chapter enjoy .Sting500.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own teen titans**

**The Talk**

Beast boy unlocked the door and came face to face with the exact person he'd been hopeing to find. Raven stood there hand poised to knock where beast boys door had been only seconds ago.

"Hey Rae" Beast boy said a little shocked that the dark empath would come to his room "Um w-what are you doing here?" he asked suddenly a little nervous about being around the beautiful girl 'C'mon Beast boy pull it together it's only a crush its only a crush' he repeated in his head.

The dark girl raised an eyebrow and the changeling before answering "After what Cyborg said you seemed upset I came to see If you were all right" and in a second she saw Beast boys face turn from a nervous looking one 'nervous why would he be nervous' she thought but shook it off and looked at the now depressed looking green titan.

The sudden reminder of what Cyborg had said in the common room made beast boy return to the depressed state he'd been in and forget what he'd been wanting to talk about but remind him of the dream and knowing raven was going to talk to him about the beast made it worse "Y-Yea I'm fine" he whispered.

It didn't take a genius to figure out he was indeed still upset about what Cyborg had said about the beast she sighed knowing she was going to have to comfort him somehow.

"Look .." she began but was cut off when she heard a slight whimper from the boy standing in front of her she looked at him confused to what was going on 'is he crying?' she thought

Beast boy couldn't hold the tears in anymore and they began to roll down his face, having raven talk to him about the beast reminded him of his dream her fragile body lying there dead all because of him his whimpering no had now become all out cries of anguish but after a while he managed to control it and bring them back down to slight whimpers.

"I- I" he whispered Raven now seemingly interested at what had got the young boy to go into a crying fit moved a little closer

"what's wrong Beast boy?" she asked allowing a slight amount of concern to come onto her usual monotone voice.

She was about to ask again when the green teen latched onto her in a tight embrace "I'm sorry Raven I- I'm so sorry I tried to stop it B-But its just to strong I can't fight it" the boy whimpered loudly into Ravens shoulder.

"beast boy" she whispered into his ear slowly returning the embrace "what are you talking about.

He let go of her and took a few steps back realising that he hadn't even told her about the dream 'she must think I'm crazy' he thought "Sorry I-I over reacted" he started "its just I've been having these dreams lately" he started checking to see if she would want him to continue see that she looked at him with interest he did but he decided to try and make it short.

" I keep seeing the beast kill you but its not me its like I'm a spectator I can't move only watch until you're dead and then all I remember is that I'm running and I find you I blame the beast but it says that we both did it because he and I are the same" he finished he looked up at Raven who seemed to be deep in concentration unable to decide what to think of his story.

"it could just be a nightmare" she said finally looking beast boy straight in the eyes.

He shook his head "I hope it is a nightmare but it keeps happening the same one over and over and it seems so real" he paused and then looked down "I'm scared Rae I don't wanna hurt you I don't wanna hurt anyone" he said in a sincere and soft way.

Raven smiled slightly 'he's worried about me that's really sweet.. Wait what?' raven shook her head and remove the smile from her face deciding she'd have to see if she could do something for Beast boy "Look just leave it a little while but if you have the dream again come to me and I'll see what I can do okay? She said in a caring way he nodded and smiled.

"thanks Raven" he murmured "and sorry" he finished

"for what?" she questioned beast boy blushed slightly making him look like a Christmas tree before answering.

"Crying on you" Raven just laughed lightly but stopped before beast boy noticed luckily he was to embarrassed to.

"that's okay you were only concerned with my well being I'll let you off" she said and smiled before turning and walking back to the common room.

Beast boy sighed 'she's so beautiful when she smiles'

**another short one yeah i know never mind at least its an update please review thank you .Sting500.**


End file.
